The Time
by Firebreather23
Summary: So many of you have wanted to know what is going to happen with Jane and Lisbon. Your need for drama and action packed stories are fulfilled in this fanfic based on Jisbon. Rating may change as story progresses. DISCLAIMER.


**Hey! I got a new story for you guys, and I'm going to do my best to finish it this time :) Don't worry to all my previous readers, I will be updating soon.**

**Disclaimer**

* * *

**The Time  
****by Firebreather23**

Upon looking into the less than adequate interrogation room, an observant individual could discern that there had been a crime that had taken place there, perhaps a while ago. The occasional hint of white chalk that found its way across the stained concrete floor, a few empty spaces in the garbage piled onto the many old broken down tables, a latex glove shoved into a corner and neglected by the ineffective cleaning staff, and one section of blood spatter that the SFPD had missed had all been evidence of it. A former stage magician had noticed all of this within a few seconds time. That said performer had also concluded the information irrelevant as his eye caught something more interesting.

"Meh, he didn't do it," Jane said plainly after a few seemingly boring and stupid questions, "You can go now, Mr. Reed."

The unkempt prime suspect sighed heavily and proceeded to stand.

"Uh- no you can't," Lisbon readily protested, "Sit down, Jared. We'll be back in a moment."

She stood and was escorted out of the small closet- like room, somewhat peeved (once again) by Patrick Jane. Once there was no one around to eavesdrop she began the lockstep conversation, "What the hell, Jane!? How many times do I have to tell you that you cannot just dismiss a suspect like that?"

"Oh, oh, sorry; it won't happen again…"The man never broke eye contact in his reply and kept the same sheepish grin.

She rolled her eyes to add some flavor, "But…" she said to allow him to lay out his predictions.

"He is innocent. He isn't lying about where he said he was Tuesday night," he stopped and glanced at an unmoving speck on the floor, "but then again we should keep him over night. He knows more than he says he does. Good work Lisbon." As soon as he was done speaking, he was walking the opposite direction intent on not listening to whatever it was she was going to say next.

Jane effortlessly found his way into the local police department's break room, planning only on leaving Lisbon frazzled and irritated. As he dug in his pockets for some spare change to buy a candy bar at the vending machine he remembered that she had left her phone in the car, leaving her no way to find Jane other than raiding the entire building. He smiled at the image he made in his mind of his boss' expression after she realized she would have to go all the way back to get it.

***

Lisbon smirked at him even though she knew he wouldn't see it, "Son of a bitch..." she mumbled to herself.

She instinctively reached into her right pocket and grimaced at the realization she had to face. Going all the way downstairs to the parking lot so fish her cell out of the mess Rigsby had made on the way over wasn't ideal, but it was her only option. She had to know where Jane was eventually. Lisbon ran down the stairs and walked out the office building in search of where they had parked the van, which could have been easier if it was day time. Of the few cars left, the CBI vehicle was at the end.

***

I swear I heard something in the bushes. It's an animal, no doubt.

Who do these cars belong to? The only ones left are my team and Officer Kinsley. Cleaning people- it's defiantly the cleaning people.

Crap- where did I put the…oh; there they are. Stupid car keys.

Ok, now I put the phone inside the cup holder on the driver's side. Ah, there it is. Damn Rigsby- didn't you mother ever teach you to clean up. I wonder what his mother is- NO, don't think about things like that Teresa. Don't think about-

If Reed isn't good for the crime, who is? Can't be his brother or the…

That's a foot. Someone is in the bushes, there is his hand. Calm- just like in training…be calm Tess. He is far behind you anyways. Show him the gun casually- yeah… He's not so tough. He might just be a homeless man. There's no law against hiding in the bushes. It's a little sketchy and slightly creepy, but not illegal. I wonder if there really is a law against hiding on government-

Someone's holding my arm, "Huh! What are you doing?!"

Ouch! My arm hurts now since he yanked my body to the other side of his- away from the building. I have my gun. He can't hurt me, I'm a federal- ah!

*blank*

***

Jane sat back in the chair he had found next to VanPelt's desk, longing for the normality of a couch sitting opposite the bullpen from everyone else. But alas, he sits amongst the laborers who are busily typing away at one thing or another knowing well that they will be until Lisbon let's them go back to the hotel.

"Where's Lisbon?" Jane pondered aloud to anyone willing to listen.

Three worn out agents exchanged glossy- eyed looks, "I dunno, but I wish we could go back now. We can pick this up in the morning." Rigsby replied first.

"Yeah," added Cho, "plus I think that Reed might be a little upset that we haven't let him go yet."

No one spoke for a few moments, "I'm going look for her."

Jane got onto his feet and went to the car to fetch her cell phone for her.

***

A masked figure could be seen in a pitch black van as he narrowed his eyes on his prey, Patrick Jane. He knew it wouldn't be hard; his boss didn't even put up much of a fight.

"Oddly out of character," the man thought to himself, "I know you are usually on your guard, aren't you…" he stroked her pale, expressionless face noting the way the moonlight looked when it crossed it, "…my love."

The ghost-like criminal swept out of the van and ran quietly to the consultant, knife and hand cuffs ready.

"Hey, whoa!" the blonde exclaimed upon seeing his attacker, hands raised.

There was no time for messing around, "If you want to live, do as I say!" he commanded.

"Alright, alright- no need to be jumpy." Jane said cooly.

"Shut up! Put cuff yourself and get in the back. NOW!" the knife gleamed in the small amount of natural light chance allowed.

He smiled somewhat entertained, "And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't I'll rape your beloved boss and leave her dead body bare on the side of the highway," his voice dripping with malice, "It'll be fun."

Jane's grin faded fast. He had Lisbon- he's had Lisbon for hours. What has he done to her already? Jane wordlessly surrendered, cuffing himself and entered the Ghost's van. The sight of a limp body made his heart sink to his stomach, the fact it was Lisbon made him gag.

* * *

**Review please :)**


End file.
